


Untitled

by TinyBeautifulTales (MikeandHarveyTime)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jamaica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeandHarveyTime/pseuds/TinyBeautifulTales
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: New Year





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

There is never a good time for either of them to leave. Despite that, in the middle of everything, they go to Jamaica. Harry keeps looking over his shoulder: through the airport, when they get into the Jeep they rented, as Louis’ hand presses into the small of his back to bring him into their suite. 

It is only later, when the sunburn on Harry’s shoulders is showing red against their white sheets, that Louis finally leans into the part of Harry’s mouth and says, “No one will find us here.” 

Harry’s eyes close. They will miss New Year’s Eve.


End file.
